Nuevo Comienzo
by Darwin's Apprentice
Summary: Takagi da con una idea perfecta para el manga que el y Saiko necesitan para derrotar a Nanamine y conseguir su añorado anime.
1. Chapter 1

El celular comienza a vibrar sobre el velador. Saiko despierta, confundido y medio atontado. Se incorpora y cae en la cuenta de que lo están llamando.

-El único que llamaría a esta hora es…-comenta Saiko mientras presiona el botón de aceptar llamada.

-¡Saiko, ya lo tengo!-gritó Takagi emocionado, con ese tono de triunfo que Saiko conocía a la perfección.

-¿Se te ocurrió para el nuevo manga?

-Encontré la idea perfecta, mezcla batallas al estilo shonen y de tipo moral que estaba buscando. ¡Con esto es seguro que destrozamos al tramposo de Nanamine y conseguimos nuestro anime!

-¿Quieres que vaya al estudio para que me cuentes tu idea?-preguntó Saiko con voz somnolienta.

-No te preocupes, aprovecha las horas de sueño que te quedan porque a partir de mañana vamos a trabajar el triple de duro para conseguir por fin ese maldito anime. ¡Saiko te lo digo, esto va a ser mejor que Dra.- La voz de Takagi se esfumó en la noche al cortar Saiko el teléfono.

-Mañana ya tendrá tiempo de explicarme-suspiró Saiko cansado.

Cuando Saiko apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, supo que no podría volver a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, porfin pude escribir el nuevo capítulo. Les pido por favor crítica constructiva que la necesito, especialmente en cuanto a la escritura e ideas si es que se les ocurre algo interesante.**

-Shujin, llegué.-gritó Mashiro mientras abría la puerta del estudio de su tío.

-Oh Saiko, al fin, pensé que te había ocurrido algo en el camino, como que te habías encontrado con Azuki por ejemplo, y que luego se habían mirado a los ojos durante 15 minutos seguidos y luego habían seguido su camino.- dijo Takagi riéndose entre dientes.

-N-no pasó nada como eso, idiota-replicó Saiko rojo de vergüenza.-Deja de bromear y comencemos a trabajar de una vez, recuerda que la próxima reunión de editores es exactamente en un mes más.

-Ok, ok, déjame explicarte la idea que se me ocurrió para el nuevo manga. Es lo mejor que he pensado desde PCP y no tiene nada que evite que consigamos un anime. Se me ocurrió que hiciéramos una historia de ciencia ficción, ya que ambos sabemos que es un género que se me da bien, y en conjunto con tu estilo de dibujo realista calzaría perfecto.-dijo Takagi entusiasmado.

-Mm, no estoy seguro, ya hicimos una historia de ciencia ficción con "Las Dos Tierras" y además el género no es adecuado para la Jump.-le comentó Mashiro dubitativo.

-Pero Saiko, tenemos que aprovechar nuestras aptitudes. Además recuerda lo que le prometimos a Eiji, Fukuda y al resto de los chicos.

-Que vamos a cambiar la Shonen Jump para mejor.-dijo Mashiro con cara de aburrido.

-¡Exacto! Es nuestra misión hacer que la Jump deje de ser una revista de niños con historias de niños y pase a ser un verdadero medio de expresión artística para los mangakas. Según las últimas encuestas la mayoría de los lectores de la revista tienen entre 18 y 30 años. Eso significa que nuestra historia sí tiene un público al que apuntar, es sólo que no nos han dado la oportunidad.

-No estoy tan seguro Shujin, todo eso de cambiar la revista me suena un poco drástico, deberíamos buscar algo más parecido a Naruto o Bleach, más estilo shonen.-

-¡No puedes ser tan conformista Saiko! Qué diría Azuki si te viera diciendo esas estupideces, "hay que hacer lo que digan los editores, hagamos otra mierda de shonen con un millón de capítulos de relleno". Estoy comenzando a pensar que Nanamine no es tan tramposo como había pensado, por lo menos él puede hacerle frente a la gente de la revista y defender lo que le importa.-gritó Takagi, expulsando la frustación acumulada desde que supieron que no PCP no podría convertirse en anime.

Mashiro bajo la cabeza, avergonzado, pensando que diría Azuki si supiera que se estaba rindiendo tan fácilmente ante sus sueños.

-Takagi, tienes razón, a la mierda la Jump.-le dijo Mashiro mirándolo seriamente.

Takagi lo miró y comenzó a reírse.

-Lo siento Saiko.-dijo entre carcajadas.-Es que pones esa cara de súper serio y no puedo aguantarme.

-Cállate idiota.-murmuro Mashiro sonrojándose. –Bueno, ahora que estamos de acuerdo, ¿vas a empezar a contarme la historia que se te había ocurrido?

-Ups, la historia, se me había olvidado. Ok, entonces va a ser un tema de ciencia ficción, ambientado en un futuro cercano. En esta época la bioingeniería está muy avanzada, especialmente la manipulación genética.

-¿Y tú entiendes algo de biología? Porque yo en la escuela no pasé de la fotosíntesis.-rió Mashiro.

-Estuve haciendo un poco de investigación anoche, así que ya aprendí lo básico de la información que vamos a necesitar.-dijo Takagi, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo. -Entonces, en este futuro biotecnológico a la gente se le realiza un escáner cerebral al nacer, lo que permite determinar el área del cerebro que predomina. Esto a su vez permite al gobierno seleccionar a las personas más aptas para un cargo de acuerdo a su potencial cerebral, produciéndose una suerte de división del trabajo predeterminada por la genética.

-Suena interesante, aunque se parece un poco a "Un Mundo Feliz", de Huxley.-comentó Mashiro.

-Tienes razón, puede que la Jump nos deje incluir el soma*.-dijo Takagi irónico.

-Lo dudo.-rió Mashiro. –Está bien la ambientación, ¿pero que ocurre con nuestro protagonista?

-No te adelantes, voy para allá. Entonces en esta sociedad estática nace nuestro personaje, aunque con una peculiar diferencia, su cerebro no se encuentra especializado. Ningún área de su cerebro predomina sobre las demás, lo que en esta época es conocido como "equidad cerebral", una rara afección que afecta a una minoría de la población y no les permite desarrollarse dentro de la sociedad, por lo que son forzados a realizar trabajos menores, como limpieza o construcción.

-Pero Shujin, no podemos hacer a nuestro protagonista más débil que el resto del mundo, tiene que distinguirse en algo.

-Te dije que no te adelantaras, si es obvio que nuestro protagonista no puede ser el tonto del grupo.- dijo Takagi en tono condescendiente. -A nuestro protagonista le va a ocurrir algo que cambiará su vida, algo que destruirá la percepción que tiene de su actual realidad y que le permitirá enfrentarse contra el sistema, para así encontrar su verdadero destino. ¡Va a ser legendario!

-¿Y qué le ocurre?-preguntó Mashiro desesperado.

-Eso es lo que todavía no se me ocurre.-rió Takagi.

*Soma: El **soma** es una droga que aparece en la novela _Un mundo feliz_ _(Brave New World)_ (1931) de Aldous Huxley, en la que los personajes la consumen y con la que curan sus penas, ya que en la novela el soma es una droga que todo el mundo toma cuando se encuentra deprimido. ()


End file.
